Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to computer-implemented methods for secure and dynamic downloading of add-on software from a WebRTC server to a WebRTC client, as well as corresponding computer systems.
Background of the Related Art
WebRTC browser manufacturers like Google or Mozilla generally deliver their browsers with certain codecs. These codecs include, for example, audio codecs such as G.711 and OPUS, as well as video codecs, of which VP8 is an example. Such codecs are an integral component of these WebRTC-compatible browsers.
However, it is not readily possible for manufacturers of WebRTC applications to safely and reliably integrate add-on codecs into their projects that were not included in the original browser version, for the purpose of generating added value for their customers. Part of the problem is that such add-on codecs are often protected by industrial property rights and can therefore be acquired and installed only through payment of a corresponding license fee.
Such add-on codecs are generally installed by downloading them in so-called browser plug-ins and then installing them. However, this poses the following disadvantages with WebRTC browsers:                The charter for WebRTC with IETF/W3C states that WebRTC should operate without plug-ins. This means that the codecs involved should be integrated inherently into the browser, i.e., should already be built in by the browser's manufacturer.        The specific problem facing browser manufacturers in fulfilling this requirement is that codecs for which industrial property rights (abbreviated as IPR) exist, and which therefore have licensing fees, cannot be provided along with manufacturers' free browsers.        Browser plug-ins represent a security risk, because the source of the add-on codecs installed in them cannot be securely controlled, which also makes them an additional obstacle to the acceptance of WebRTC application solutions for many customers.        
The previously described problem with the secure installation of add-on codecs, using the example of audio and video codecs, is also fairly common in other add-on software that is to be installed in a WebRTC client such as a browser—especially a WebRTC browser.